Babs Bunny Gets Grounded For Mega Infinity
see Buster and Babs in a television control room in Orlando, Florida at 2 AM * Babs: Let's create some fake video game openings as possible! * Buster: That's a great idea Babs! * Babs: We will create them on my laptop and then broadcast them nationwide! We will also broadcast them in Canada! * Minutes later * Babs: We made the openings to Epic Mickey from 1980, Castle of illusion starting Mickey Mouse from 1977, Magical Quest starting Mickey Mouse from 1982, Epic Mickey The Power of Two from 2000, World of Illusion starting Mickey and Donald from 1980, and Magical Mirror starting Mickey Mouse from 1970 and they are all real and not fake! * Buster: Now let's port them to have them shown on television. * Minutes later * Babs: We did it! Now the rest of the citizens in Canada will see our openings! * to: In Bunny's bedroom, Dizzy Devil was in Buster Bunny's bed watching television * Dizzy: That was an amazing episode of King of the Hill! (as one of the fake video game openings appear) Oh dear! Epic Mickey, Real not fake? Holy dance club! The opening is extremely fake! The game didn't exist in 1980, and neither did the console that supports it called the Wii! Epic Mickey came out in 2010! That's it! I am going to Orlando, Florida with Sophie, Gogo Dodo, Plucky, and Furball! * runs from Bunny's bedroom to Sophie's room * to: In Sophie's room, Sophie was sleeping in her houseboat while Furball, Gogo Dodo, and Plucky sleep in their sleeping bags. Pinch turns on the lights * Furball: Gogo Dodo! Plucky! Furball! Wake up! * Munchy, Butter, and Flick wake up * Sophie: What is it, Dizzy Devil? * Dizzy: Babs made some fake video game openings to various MM video games! * Plucky: Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawa!! * Gogo Dodo: It's all right, Plucky. We will punish Babs with things she hates. * Furball: I agree. * Dizzy: I know, Furball. you, guys. Let's jump into my floating bubble so we can travel to Florida in the nick of time! We will go to Roobear's house! Come on.creates a bubble large enough to contain herself, Buster, Plucky, and Babs, and they all float away from the window and all the way to Roobear's house * arrival, the bubble bursts, dropping the five nephews. They are in Roobear's bedroom. Roobear was sleeping in bed * Dizzy: Roobear! Wake up! * Roobear: What is it, Dizzy? * Dizzy: Babs made some fake video game openings. * Sophie: She was on Mickey video games. You see, Babs added the wrong year to each of the video game openings. She added the wrong logos in them too. * Plucky: Oh no! * Roobear: She will be in super deep trouble! Thanks for notifying me, you guys. * Gogo Dodo: No problem. Please call Andrew as soon as possible. * Roobear: Okay then. * gets on the phone * to: Andrew's bedroom. The phone rings * Andrew: I'll get it. * picks up the phone * Andrew: Hi there Roobear. * Roobear: (on phone) Hi Andrew. This is Roobear. Dizzy, Furball, Gogo Dodo, Plucky, and Sophie told me that Babs made some fake video game openings based on Mickey video games. Please punish your son once you get to the TV control room in Orlando. Thanks. * Andrew: You're welcome Roobear. Bye. * hangs up * drives all the way from the PB&J's house and into the TV control room * turns on the lights * Andrew: What are you doing? * Babs: Buster and I created some fake video game openings and broadcasted them in Canada. * Andrew: Buster and Babs, how dare you two kids make fake video game openings! That's it! Buster Bunny, leave the TV control room immediately. * leaves the TV control room * Andrew: And as for you Babs, You'll be grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for mega infinity centuries because you were the main culprit of all this fake video game opening mess! Come with me you terrible preschooler, we're going home * Babs: (as Andrew takes her to the car outside the TV control room) Please nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! * and Babs are in the car * Babs: Andrew, I want to go back to the TV control room to make more fake video game openings because they are fun to make. * Andrew: Babs, you can't go back because you are grounded. And making fake video game openings are never a game. Your action was a harmful contribution to cable, broadcast, and satellite providers all over the US and Canada. We will be home in about ten minutes. * Babs: I'm sorry Andrew. * Andrew: Regardless of the severity of the action you did, your apology will fail to work. * Babs: I don't want to get some punishments! * Andrew: Too bad Babs. You have to get punishments because of your bad behavior. * Babs: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! * Andrew: Babs stop being a crybaby and shut the freak up. It's all your fault. You should be ashamed of yourself and start using your noodle. * minutes later * Andrew: We're home Babs. Get out of the car now. We are going to the backyard. * the backyard, it was 3 AM * Andrew: Babs don't go anywhere. In the meantime, I will call Pinch and her friends to come over here. * was on the phone * Babs: Hi there Buster. * Buster: Hi there Babs. Let's buy a Mickey video game. * and Babs go to the game store * Store manager: How can i help you? * Babs: Can we have a Epic Mickey game? * Store manager: You sure can. Here you go. * Babs: Thanks. * at the backyard * Andrew: (hangs up) Buster and Babs, how dare you get a Epic Mickey video game and how dare you disobey me by running away from home! That's it. You're grounded for mega infinity centures even more. * Babs: Please don't give me any more punishments than ever! * Andrew: Never! You will be punished even more! Dizzy, Sophie, Gogo Dodo, Furball, Plucky, and their friends would arrive. * Minutes later * Andrew: Babs you have some visitors. * Dizzy Devil: Hi there. I'm Dizzy. You are such a bad bunny for what you did. * Sophie: I'm Sophie. The managers of the TV control center will ban you for making some fake video game openings. * Gogo Dodo: I'm Gogo Dodo. You can't buy any Mickey video game while you're grounded. As a result, we will return it to Gamestop. * Furball: I'm Furball. Stop making fake video game openings. * Plucky: I'm Plucky. Epic Mickey, Castle of Illusion starting Mickey Mouse, Magical Quest starting Mickey Mouse, Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two, World of Illusion starting Mickey and Donald, Magical Mirror starting Mickey Mouse are not in the old centuries. They are in the new centuries. * Roobear: I'm Roobear. I am getting irritated by all your fake video game openings. * Laura: I'm Laura. And you are a terrible bunny. * Blinky: I'm Blinky. I don't like anything than your fake video game openings. * Mrs Shaw: I'm Mrs Shaw. You're not allowed to purchase Mickey video games without permission. * Mr Dike: I'm Mr Dike. You absolutely have no business vandalizing the TV broadcasts with fake video game openings. * Liquidator: I'm Liquidator. And your stuff made by Liquidator will be gone permanently. * Neptunia: I'm Neptunia. You will be taught the strongest, strictest, most severe, and most painful lesson. * Megavolt: And I'm Megavolt. You will serve detention every day after school. * Dizzy: And for that. You won't play Mickey video games. You won't watch some Mickey movies and some Mickey shows, listen to Mickey music, and play with Mickey toys. * Sophie: We will donate all your Mickey items to charity and you will never get them back for the rest of your life. * Gogo Dodo: And there would be no McDonald's, no Burger King, no Wendys, no Taco Bell, no Subway, no Arbys, no Steak and Shake, no Domino's Pizza, no Chuck E. Cheese, no Pizza Hut, no Five Guys, no Long John Silvers, no Hardees, no Dunkin Donuts, no Dairy Queen, no Golden Corral, and no Baskin Robins as well. The only places you would go are the Chinese restaurant, the French restaurant, the German restaurant, the Japanese restaurant, the Mexican restaurant, the Spanish restaurant, the Turkish restaurant, and the Supper Club. * Roobear: The only things you would eat and drink are raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, expired cereal, dirty diapers, smelly socks, dirty laundry, liver, dog food, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. * Babs: I hate raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, expired cereal, dirty diapers, smelly socks, dirty laundry, liver, dog food, toilet water, bath water, and baby food. * Furball: We do not care, Babs. They are the only things you would eat and drink for the rest of your life whether you like it or not. * Gogo Dodo: And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows. * Sophie: And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows. * Dizzy Devil: And also, you'll be forced to watch movies. * Liquidator: And also, we would sell some Mickey stuff. And you could not get them back for eternity. * Neptunia: And also, i'm taking you upstairs to your bedroom. * Babs: (as Neptunia takes her to her bedroom) Please noooooooooooooooooooooooo!! * to: At 5 AM, Neptunia tucks babs into bed * Neptunia: Now go to sleep! * Babs: All right. (falls asleep) * to: Back at the backyard * Neptunia: Come on Liquidator and Megavolt. Let's go to ACME. * get in the bubble * Minutes later * to: Neptunia, Liquidator, and Megavolt are at Sophie's room * Liquidator: Would you like to watch Gumball? * Neptunia: Yes Liquidator. I would like to watch Gumball. * and Megavolt leave and go home * Neptunia: I love that show. Category:Grounded Series